


Lovers on the sun

by Bodiecuddle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodiecuddle/pseuds/Bodiecuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are so close and might be " Lovers on The Sun " too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers on the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I don`t want to bore you with vids. This is a kind of test . From a new plattform . Not YT . As a German one, it is difficult to share vids which are blocked because of copywrite.  
> So here we go have fun with a techno one. I changed the song a bit. Well I´m not so in techno ;)  
> I hope it works and it will work for the BB VID ! ;)

[The Professionals " Lovers" on the sun ( BC MIX)](http://vimeo.com/103502698) from [Bodie Cuddle](http://vimeo.com/user31204342) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
